The present invention relates to a foam generating net for washing the face that can foam a facial washing toiletry, such as liquid soap or solid soap, finely and silkily when someone washes makeup off or washes the face with the facial washing toiletry.
Conventionally, it takes much time to foam a face-washing toiletry, such as liquid soap or solid soap, and it is very difficult to obtain a finely creamy foam, when someone washes makeup off or washes the face. Accordingly, a facial washing toiletry is directly applied to one""s skin without particularly foaming it; then the skin is rubbed with one""s hands, to let the facial washing toiletry interact with the dirt, and the facial washing toiletry, together with the dirt, is washed away with water.
However, the application of a facial washing toiletry having a high concentration directly to the skin cannot bring about a high cleaning effect, and it can also overly stimulate the skin, causing such undesirable trouble as roughened skin. Accordingly, there is a need for a facial washing toiletry having a low concentration, or an auxiliary item, friendly to the skin.
Generally, it can also be demonstrated that bubbles adsorb dirt particles more strongly than a simple solution and increase detergency, by the fact that, when the bubble part of a soiled cleaning solution is separated, and the concentration of the dirt particles absorbed to the bubbles is compared with that in the solution, the concentration of the dirt in the bubbles is quite high.
On the facial skin surface are attached aged and oxidized sebum film, dead keratin cells, worn-out makeup, dirt and bacteria in the air, etc., and the dirt composed of them clogs up the pores, readily resulting in comedones, which, if not properly treated, develop into pimples with inflammation.
To prevent pimples and roughened skin, it is required to remove dirt to keep the skin surface clean at all times, and the fundamental act of maintaining cleanness is washing the face.
The sebum component is decomposed by salt and urea in sweat, bacteria always present on the skin, pollutants in the atmosphere, ultraviolet light, oxygen in the atmosphere, and the like, to affect the skin harmfully, or the decomposed sebum is mixed with a cosmetic, such as a powder component of a makeup remaining on the skin surface, to affect the skin harmfully. Therefore washing the face to remove the decomposed component and the like, to keep the skin surface clean, is the most fundamental of beautifying techniques.
The face can be washed in various ways, and to wash the face, cosmetic specialists point out, for example, 10 items: (1) washing the hands before washing the face; (2) washing the face first only with water, to wash away dirt that can be washed away with water; (3) foam the facial washing toiletry well; (4) not rubbing the facial washing toiletry on the face directly; (5) washing the face with the pads of the fingers gently, with the pads moved in helical patterns; (6) not rubbing the face skin forcibly; (7) not allowing the sides of the nose and the borders of the hair to remain unwashed; (8) rinsing the face with water or lukewarm water sufficiently; (9) washing any remains away with running water or a shower; and (10) pressing a clean towel to the face, to absorb the water.
The present application has paid attention to items (3) to (7) among the above items pointed out by cosmetic specialists, and it has been made to provide a foam generating net for washing the face that can easily produce a soft and silky foam that is friendly to the skin without applying a facial washing toiletry directly to the skin.
An object of the present invention is to provide a foaming net that can foam a face-washing toiletry to fine silkiness without the need for the development of facial washing toiletries friendly to the skin at low concentrations. As such, this foaming net serves as an auxiliary item friendly to the skin that permits the face to be washed efficiently when used with a conventional face-washing product, which may be a small amount of liquid soap or a small mass of solid soap.
Other and further objects, features, and advantages of the invention will appear more fully from the following description, taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.